


My Eyes Adore You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff from a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Adore You

"In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you."

Katie reads the note and smiles, looking up amid the rush of people around her and noticing instantly that John had indeed been looking directly at her. He is watching, waiting for her to find him and, when she does, he smiles so beautifully that she can't help but push through the crowds to kiss his cheek. 

"You are really quite the tease...."

"You love it."

"Mmm, I love you... I put up with the tease... because it's part of you."


End file.
